


"Please, I don’t know what I’d do without you."

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Heavily Implied Character Death, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara reconsiders her options. // dialogue prompt fill from tumblr





	"Please, I don’t know what I’d do without you."

Sinara was barely even listening to Faulnak, her gaze drifting past him to his brother. There was fear in his eyes; she noted it with a mix of annoyance and satisfaction.

He knew he needed her, after all. But apparently that wasn’t enough to actually do something about it.

She locked eyes with him for only a moment, then purposefully looking at the weapon nearby before returning her gaze to Faulnak. He was still speaking, oblivious to how little she cared for a word he had to say. Typical. People like him always thought themselves the height of importance.

She was willing Kasius to act. For once in his life take the risk himself, dirty his own hands. Prove that she was not just some tool to use, some object to be taken.

Faulnak finished speaking, looking at her expectantly. Kasius had still not moved.

“My orders?”she asked, eyes now firmly on Faulnak. He smiled, and she had half a mind to smack that look right off his face. Yet she remained as motionless as Kasius.

“The Destroyer,”Faulnak said. “Bring her to me. Then we shall leave for Hala.”

Sinara nodded curtly and, with one last look at Kasius, turned to leave.

She did not make it far down the hall before he caught up with her, vice-like grip on her arm.“Sinara, you can’t be serious.”

“Deadly.” She yanked her arm from his grasp as she turned to face him.“What did you expect?”

“Not for you to betray me.” It was hard to say if he was angry or hurt. Both, likely.

Her laugh sounded forced, sounded bitter even to her own ears.“Betray you? Don’t speak to me of betrayal. Who sent whom into the pit with the Destroyer?”

“I had her inhibitor,”he said, reaching for her again. She took a step back and there was something close to anguish in his eyes.“Sinara, you must know I would have never allowed for any serious harm to come to you.”

“That’s just it. I don’t know that.”

She _had_ trusted him for so long, had followed him to exile, had done countless things without question. But what had he ever done to repay her for it? Nothing.

“Sinara,”he tried again, but she held up a hand to stop him.“No. Your brother makes a good case for why he’s the better choice. He, at least, will not have me guessing just where my value lies to him.”

She might as well have struck him across the face, the way he reeled back.

There was almost a small satisfaction in saying it.

And there was an undeniable truth to it. Kasius had had his chance to prove that her loyalty to him was not one-sided. All he had had to do was run his hated brother through with the blade so conveniently at hand. A life spent, her trust earned.

She would have even helped him, had Faulnak put up too much of a fight. But he hadn’t even attempted it. Hadn’t even spoken up when his brother had tried to find her price as if they were haggling in the market.

She was loyal, not stupid. At some point lines had to be drawn. So now she had thrown her lot in with the more tedious of the two brothers.

Perhaps one day, when she had gained her place in Hala, there would be another opportunity for Faulnak’s demise. She was looking forward to it already.

Kasius was still speechless. Sinara turned and continued her journey away from him.

“Please,”he said after a few seconds, and he sounded so pitiful she stopped dead in her tracks.“Please, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

She didn’t turn around. If she looked at him now, she might well cave. But she couldn’t keep doing this.

“It’s too late, Kasius.” She hoped he didn’t hear how her voice almost broke on his name.

* * *

Sinara returned with her mission half-fulfilled. The Inhuman had put up too much of a fight to take her in alive; bringing her back dead was good enough, she had decided. The revival may damage her abilities some but she had not been about to risk her neck so Faulnak could have a more impressive plaything. Not to mentioned she had been in the mood to kill something.

She arrived to find the Lighthouse in uproar.

“What’s going on?”she asked the first soldier that crossed her path. He gave her a harried glance before realising who had spoken to him and instantly standing to attention.“The Terrans are rebelling, ma’am.”

That should not be that much of a problem. It wasn’t as if they had weaponry. As if to answer her thought, an explosion reverberated through the Lighthouse just then.

“Where’s Kasius?”she demanded, only realising she had asked for the wrong brother when the words had already left her mouth. Simple force of habit, she told herself.

“I don’t know,”the soldier admitted.“We haven’t been able to contact him in some time.”

That did not bode well.

“What about Faulnak?”she asked, and the soldier just shook his head.

That did really not bode well at all.

She found them both in the amoury, though know it was more akin to a slaughterhouse. She did not need to check whether Faulnak was still alive when she stepped over him; the pool of blood was far too large to allow for even the slightest doubt.

Kasius had somehow pulled himself into a sitting position against a nearby cabinet, breathing shallow and hand pressed against his side. He attempted a smile at the sight of her. It came out as more of a grimace.

The way the blood seeped between his fingers was far too familiar. He’d barely made it last time.

“And just what did you think you were doing?”Sinara heard herself snap as she kneeled down next to him. Of course it was quite clear what he’d done. Exactly what she had wanted him to mere hours ago.

“I know, I know.” His voice was worryingly soft.“Too little, too late. I was trying to prove myself the better choice after all. And now I just got both your ways back to Hala killed.”

“You’re not dying,”she said, already busy repurposing her jacket into a pressure bandage. Too late indeed. If only he had taken his chance when she had been there, when Faulnak had been distracted.“I won’t allow it.”

“You can’t give me orders. I’m higher ranked than you are.” He was either trying to desperately make light of the situation or already lightheaded from blood loss. Neither option was particularly comforting.

“I won’t let you die,”she asserted, ignoring his words completely. She had to get him to medical as soon as possible.

Another explosion shook the Lighthouse, closer this time. The Terrans would be on their level soon, by the sounds of it, if they weren’t already. There was little chance they’d make it past them like this.

“You should go,”Kasius said, letting his head drop back against the cabinet, eyes fluttering closed.“I’ll just be a burden, I won’t make it far.”

“You have to try,”she said.“You owe me that.” And then, before her pride could get the better of her,“Please. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 


End file.
